


Don't Wish On Stars

by DiavenraNesus



Series: Tumblr Purge 2018 (Fuckmotheringfandomsagain) [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, F/M, Manipulation, Mephisto is an asshole, Name Calling, Rape/Non-con Elements, death of reader, don't do this at home kiddos, fuck buddies to victim and abuser, loss of free will, no safe/secure sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiavenraNesus/pseuds/DiavenraNesus
Summary: You’ve been warned to not give in to your fascination of Mephisto, that it was something that should only ever be part of dreams and never of reality but you weren't known for your cautious behavior so when the opportunity arose, you took it. Unfortunately, you didn’t know the consequences of that action and just how controlling of your life they would be.





	Don't Wish On Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So this features quite some heavy themes so please if this triggers you in any way, don’t read it! Also unbeta’d because come on those are over 13k words, I can’t be bothered to edit 2k words and I’m sure as fuck ain’t gonna edit this. Have mercy on me.
> 
> This has been posted on fuckmotheringfandomsagain on tumblr but due to the nsfw purge also hitting my blogs, I'll post it here.

You'd like to label yourself as quite the happy character. There weren't many things that could put you in a bad mood or make you even stay that way for a prolonged time. It was drilled into your head that, given how short your visit on Earth was, it was best to enjoy every waking moment to its full content.

Because of that it wasn't exactly rare to see you buzzing with positive energy as you did mundane or tiring tasks; where others were moaning and groaning about the unfairness, you went on it as if you couldn't imagine something more enjoyable, which is why when you were walking through the office with a certain spring to your steps, most only gave you an exhausted smile, wishing they could be in similar spirits, before going back to their work.

For them it seemed to be the same display of happiness as usual but there was one person who wasn't buying that. Hana, your best friend since you had met all those years at Cram School, was waiting at your desk, eying you suspiciously while also having a small smirk on her face. The very expression she always had when she wanted to get to the bottom of your personal life and would not take no for answer.

“What's gotten you so happy, love?” She gave you space to seat yourself in your chair again but didn't move out of your cubicle.

You hummed. “I'm always happy,” you retorted and couldn't help the giggle upon seeing her rolling her eyes.

“You know what I mean. You're usually not this giddy. In fact, you're almost radiating. So, spit it out. What put you in such high spirits?”

You teased her for a moment, pretending to be very interested in the report you'd need to type up next but when she continued to just stare at you, her focus intensely on you, you eventually caved.

“Sir Pheles stopped me in the hallway, said he wants to go over my next assignment with me.” You licked your lips in anticipation and didn't bother checking up with Hana, knowing already what must be going through her head right now.

“There's no need for him to do that. He could've given your assignment just to our chief.”

Agreeing with her, you pulled up the documents necessary for the report, determined to get some work done while she continued to voice her concern.

“I don't like this, love.” Hana said and it was only now that you looked at her face. Gone was the teasing expression she had only seconds ago and in its place was worry and a subtle hint of fear but you didn't comment on it. You've had gone through this conversation more times than you could count and since neither of you was willing to back away from your position, you weren't willing to go through with it again.

“I know that you have a crush on him,” she continued but your mocking laugh made her stop. 

“Schoolgirls that read too many dime romance novels get crushes. I don't have a crush on him. I just wanna fuck him. Can you really not relate to that?”

Hana gave you incredulous look. “Relating to wanting to fuck not only a demon but a creep and a manipulative jerk at that? Nope, can't say I can.”

“He's really not that bad.”

She took a step towards, putting her hands on the backrest of your chair and caged your between her arms; her eyes were staring down at her in what could only be described as motherly concern, the kind of look you get when the only reason others keep you from something you want is because they care for you and don't want you hurt. It warmed your heart but you didn't give in.

“He's a Demon King, (Y/n). Everything about him is bad.”

“You are aware that 60% of our colleagues have demon blood, right? You don't seem to have a problem with that.”

She groaned and you could see the frustration roll off of her in waves before she got a grip on herself. “That's not the same. They didn't live a significant part of their lives in Gehenna or are related to Satan. You know the guy that killed hundreds of people in the events of the Blue Night. However, the guy you wanna bone is, in fact, related to him.”

Hana pushed herself away from you, putting some distance between you again and sighed. “I just want you safe and you have a habit of throwing caution to the wind when you shouldn't.”

If anyone else had claimed such a thing, you would've been at their throat but there were too much love and evidence in her voice for you to disagree with her. You couldn't count the times she had to save your ass because you were too reckless, earning her the loving nickname of 'Mom', much to her chagrin.

“I know. But again, I'm not looking for a relationship with him. I'll go into the meeting, try not to drool in front of him and later when I'm home, I get my vibe and get off to my fantasies of him. Like I've done a dozen times before, because guess what, just because I'm physically attracted to him, doesn't mean anything will ever come out of it.”

Hana didn't seem to be completely convinced by your reason but chose not to further argue with your logic. “If you say so, just promise-”

“I'll be careful. Scout's honor!”

“You would've made a horrible scout.”

“I know. Thankfully, I was always more interested in killing demons.”

“Still can't believe you actually said fuck, Missy. My girl is growing up,” Hana said, crying mock tears and holding a hand to her heart.

“You suck. I'm a grown ass woman and I can swear when I _fucking_ want.”

You looked at each other for a moment before breaking out into quiet laughter.

“Well, I should probably get back to work. See you later, love.”

“See you,” you waved, your attention already back at the report.

Twenty minutes passed before someone came knocking at the thin wall of your cubicle. One of your co-workers was hanging with his arms over it. “Sir Pheles is ready to see you now.”

Nodding and thanking him for telling you, you saved your progress and logged out of your account before leaving your place and heading towards his office.

You rapped your knuckles against the wood twice and after hearing a 'come in' from the inside, you opened the door and stepped in. There was a short moment, in which Mephisto was still staring out of the tall windows before he turned to you. The evening sun was hitting him just in right way, illuminating in his face and highlighting his features deliciously. If it weren't for everyone knowing that he was a demon, you might have called him an angel right now.

What you had said to Hana was something you truly believed in. You weren't interested in Mephisto in any way but satisfying carnal desire. You were curious what it was like to be in his arms, to see him come undone because of your touch and a small part of you would've liked to know if you were able to bring such a powerful being down to his knees. You weren't a particular dominant lover but something about him just made you want to have your way with him instead of the other way around.

Still, seeing him in such a state, bathed in light, you couldn't help but wish for something, wish that you could've felt more than aesthetic pleasure at that moment, that your heart might have jumped in your chest because it knew that it was finally where it belonged.

But you quickly discarded that thought. Mephisto was neither a suited candidate for this nor were you willing to even attempt to change your relationship in such a way. This was such a wish installed in the human DNA; everyone wants a partner to grow old with and he was just there to project that very need onto, that was all.

Turning around, he noticed your presence, a smirk appearing on his face and it took everything you had to not snap your knees close, pleasure shooting straight to your pussy.

“Ah, (L/n)-san. Thank you for coming. Please, take a seat,” he gestured to the seat in front of the impressive desk and without missing a beat, you walked with confidence in your steps and sat down. No one would've been able to acknowledge your inner turmoil by seeing that, and for this feat, you almost wanted to applaud yourself; not the easiest task to walk in heels when your pussy was soaking wet and your knees were shaking.

“Thank you,” you said, crossing your legs and arms in what you thought was a very feminine way.

Mephisto sat down too and took a file from the heap to his right, but instead of opening it, he simply looked at you.

“How are you?”

In your state of arousal, you couldn't help but think that this was a sign of his own interest in you but just like before, you shot that idea down. While Mephisto might often give away missions to explain to the chiefs of the department, he still had to make sure every Exorcist was in top condition. This wasn't a play of interest between woman and man, simply assurance between employer and employee.

“I'm fine, thanks for your concern.”

“Everything alright with Matsuo-san, too?”

Asking about Hana wasn't very strange either. _Everyone_ knew that you two were friends. Even if someone came completely fresh without any prior knowledge of either of you, within days, they knew that you were practically attached at the hip.

Yet, you couldn't help but lose a little politeness of your smile and have it become more real. “Yeah, we're strong as ever.”

“That's good to hear. Long lasting friendships are a beautiful thing.” There was something in his voice and for the first time since knowing Mephisto, you wondered if he had any meaningful relationships. He didn't strike you as the type to have a partner but even with people who preferred a casual lifestyle opposed to settling down, they still had friends or family members that meant a lot to them. But putting Mephisto in such a picture seemed strange.

“Now about your assignment,” he opened the file and holding it out for but as you tried to reach for it, you suddenly felt pain shooting down your shoulder, making you drop the file. You flinched and froze in your movements, hand going up where you located the source of the pain, which of course didn't go past Mephisto.

“Everything alright?”

“I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. My shoulder suddenly started hurting.” You knelt down to pick the folder up, groaning through clenched teeth and when you lifted your head again, moving to raise your whole body, you come face to face with his crotch.

Shocked, you pressed your lips together. Obviously, you've never been this close to the target of your desire so you hadn't ever gotten the pleasure of seeing how his slacks seemed to strain to hold in his cock, the thin fabric stretching over it and providing you with a nice outline of the organ. You licked your lips, pictures shooting through your mind that made your mouth water.

It was an inner fight but you managed to avert your gaze to his face in what you considered not only record time but also socially acceptable to avoid awkwardness.

“My, my, you need to be careful, dear. Here, let me help you.”

You didn't know what was worse. The affectionate pet name he used or the way electricity shot through your fingertips when he touched your hand to help you up. Whatever it was, it made you feel as if you were seconds away from turning into goo due to his actions.

The file was placed on the desk but instead of taking his seat again, he stood behind your chair. Before you could ask him what he was doing, he had his hand on your shoulder, almost making you jump out of your skin.

“Easy there. Tell me where it hurts.”

His fingers gently poked your skin, moving around to find out where the pain was coming from. For several moments, there was nothing but the sound of your breaths and you prayed that he couldn't tell how fast yours was going.

“Ah, there it is,” he said as you whimpered, thinking that this coming from another jolt of pain and you were thankful that he wasn't able to see your face. Because if he did, he might connect the dots and realize that the whimper didn't come from _pain_.

“Does this trouble you often?”

It took you a while to get enough brain cells together to acknowledge that he was talking to you and expected an answer. He hadn't stopped his touches and instead expanded them to the span of your shoulders, moving his pads with gentle yet precise pressure to your neck and spine.

“N-not,” you coughed into your fist to clear your throat. “Not really, Sir. Have never been injured there, so this is quite strange-”

A deep moan tore from your mouth as he found a knot in your tense muscles and worked to loosen it. 

“You're hard.”

It might have been purely because you were thinking more with your pussy than your head but when he said those words, you couldn't help but think about the other meaning of hard and how much you wished instead of him touching your hard muscles, it was you touching something hard of his.

“Your muscles are hard as a rock. You need to take better care of yourself, (Y/n).”

You swore something exploded inside of you as he so intimately called you by your first name. You wanted to stay logical and believe that neither of you was toeing the very line Hana had warned you off but given how things were playing out as of now, you might have already overstepped.

After all, what kind of boss took upon himself to massage his subordinates? Especially if there was no friendly relationship between both of them and as much as you would've liked it differently, there really wasn't. The most you could claim was that Mephisto had flirted back a few times but as Hana was quick to tell you, that could've also just been his personality.

“I, I'm sorry, Sir!” You clawed at the armrest of your chair while cursing yourself for how goddamn needy you had just sounded. You wanted to seem every bit the sexy vixen you knew you could be and have him at your mercy but despite him doing nothing more than innocently getting rid of the knots in your back, it felt like the best form of foreplay you had received in your whole life.

“No need to apologize. I can't imagine a woman like you can't find someone to take care of her, so what's the problem. It can't be pleasant to live with such sore muscles.”

 _The problem is that no one can compare to how much I wanna fuck you_ , went through your mind and as loose as your mouth was, you managed to not let that blurt out.

“Too busy. I have hardly time to date and rarely anyone wants to stick around when you're married to your job,” you told him instead. It wasn't a lie but it also wasn't the real reason.

“That's a real shame. (Y/n), be a dear and open the file for us.”

Your voiced your confusion but did as you were told. You grabbed and unfolded it on your lap, making sure you both were able to look at it.

“Unfortunately, I don't have the time to take care of you and then explain the mission to you, so we must combine those tasks. I hope you don't mind.”

“Sir, you really don't-”

The rest of the sentence was lost in another moan. His fingers had found a particular harsh spot, right under the clasp of your bra, and putting his all into getting rid of it. While his thumb rested on your back, his long fingers were brushing against the fabric of the cups.

Again, your mind provided scenarios and situation, in which he could be doing the same but with a different outcome. You shivered.

“Please, I can't let one of my best Exorcist leave on a mission when she's this tense.”

Choking on your spit, you were filled with a warm feeling at the compliment but that was quickly overtaking by arousal because when you tried to turn your head, to see if he truly meant it, one of his hands shot up to the base of your neck and gently forced you to look forward.

“Eyes forward.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Giving your expertise in solo missions, it really shouldn't take you too long to accomplish this one. We've discovered a nest of Ghouls in that town,” he said, leaning forward, and by that breathing close to the skin of your neck, and pointing towards the map on the paper.

“However, no matter how often they are exorcized, they always come back to this very location. I want you to find why, destroy or secure the cause and, of course, kill the nest for good. Will you do that for me?”

His hands had returned and traveled down your back. It must have been an awkward position since with you sitting in the chair, he didn't have much room to move but with what little he had, he managed to continue his magic. The lower they traveled, the more you wished, he would switch to the front and touch you where you needed him so desperately. At this point, you wouldn't be surprised if he could smell how wet you were.

“Of course, Sir.”

Satisfied with your answer, his hands went up again, his long nails raking across the thin fabric of your uniform shirt before resting them on your shoulders again.

“That seemed to have been the last one. How are you feeling?”

You rolled your shoulders, moving your torso, testing how it felt and to your surprise, you noticed a great difference to before. “A lot better, thank you, Sir. Uhm...”

You didn't want to just leave without offering anything in return. Your manners forbade you from doing so but you also weren't sure about how to approach the matter.

“Something the matter, (Y/n) dear?”

“Is there a way I can repay you for your help?”

He circled your chair so that he was able to look in your face for the first time since you had dropped the file. “There's no need for that.”

“Please?” You pleaded in a low voice and the smile that appeared on his handsome face looked like he was considering your offer.

“Get back safely from the mission, first. Then we can discuss what would be appropriate. You're dismissed.”

Taking the file, you bowed before him and left his office. Mephisto waited for the sound of the door closing before he let his mask drop and a dark smirk overtook his features. He had lost count of how many times, he had played this game in the span of the centuries he had lived and he had almost believed that he had grown sick of it. At least, until you had walked into his life.

You were so full of happiness, burning with a desire to fight for peace and, apart from when you were drowning in lust, even your thoughts were so pure he had trouble believing you were truly a human. Especially growing up in the 21st century, a lot of your generations welcomed corruption with open arms, regardless if they were aware of it, and you, tiny (Y/n) (L/n) somehow managed to stray from it and remain pure.

Mephisto felt lust bubble in his chest, a dark desire starting to make itself known. He couldn't wait to break you, to corrupt you and have you all to himself.

But feats like this needed time and if he had become one thing in his millennia alive, it was being patient, knowing that result of rushing wouldn't come close to comparing to the one of patience. You weren't ready yet but you soon would be.

  


Time couldn't pass quick enough when you returned and any attempt to finish the report you had start was solely to appear busy and to fool yourself into believing it would go by faster. Usually, before either of you would go on a mission, Hana and you made an effort to drink together but this time you canceled on her. You needed to get home as soon as fucking possible and take the vibe to good use.

It had been hours since you've left Mephisto's office when you finally got home and despite your several sexual encounters, you couldn't recall the last time you had been _this_ turned on. Forgotten was any evening routine you'd stick to under normal circumstances.

Your briefcase, fitting any reports and files you needed to work at, were thrown haphazardly on the couch, followed by your bag. Your boots were kicked off and you already knew that come morning, you would trip over them and curse yourself but you marched on. Before you had even entered your bedroom, you were already ripping several pieces of clothing off you.

It was fascinating, really. Generally, you needed someone else to feel this kind of desperation but this time, you only needed the memory of what had taken course in his office and what could have happened if one of you had loosened their inhibition.

Getting off, normally happened in the dark of the night when you weren't too tense to fall asleep but had an early morning ahead and needed every hour of rest you could get. You didn't take your time and hunted down the internet for visual aid so you could get over with it.

And that is all it ever was: getting over with it.

It was nothing like the way it was described in erotica or how it was portrayed in several softcore porns. There wasn't anything magical or earth-shattering about it. It was a task you needed finished and once the waves, although quite small waves, the water was barely moving if you were honest, of pleasure ebbed away, you felt the same way you had before. Just that you had now lost time and gotten more frustrated if you weren't able to sleep.

For such a task, your fingers were more than enough but one previous relationship had changed that aspect. Being with her had been one of your worst decisions, which was saying something, but you had gotten out of it with a not too small stash of sex toys.

Pretty much all of them were untouched and still in their package aside from one dual bullet vibrator. It wasn't too loud, didn't made you embarrassed or self-conscious when you were using it on yourself, when you were well aware that, with another job, a partner could've been doing this to you, and it could be used in the shower. It was the only thing you kept charged at all times but you knew that tonight, it wouldn't even come close to being enough.

You hit your elbow on the bed frame as you yanked the box you had the toys hidden in out from under it and threw it on your bed. By now, you were only wearing your underwear so when you sat down, one leg automatically folded under yourself, it took everything you had in you not to simply move against your heel.

Using the last bit of self-restraint you had, you chose a few of the packaged toys you would be using tonight. You couldn't help but bite your lip in excitement at the prospect of the pleasure you would be given yourself.

You moved them to the side so you could lay down and quickly took off your bra and panties. You would've usually flinched at the wet sound they made when they hit the parquet but now it only spurred you on more.

Taking the small bottle in your fingers, you turned it to look at the label. Its height was barely the same size as the width of your palm and from that alone, you couldn't imagine that it would do you any wonders. In fact, you had almost forgotten that you owned it but the label advertised it as a powerful little helper and promised intense orgasms.

Tonight, you would put it to the test. Following the instructions, you pumped a few drops of the gel onto your forefingers. Spreading your lower lips apart with your other hand, you circled your clit, coating it in the gel.

You weren't sure what you were expecting, maybe something that would overwhelm all of your sense but what you got was much better, as time would tell. You flinched a little when your burning pussy first came into contact with it but it shortly gave way to a hot electricity.

Wiping your wet fingers on the inside of your thigh, you blindly grabbed for a toy and whimpered when you realized what you had grabbed. That was the only toy that hadn't come from the failed relationship and instead had been a mock present to your birthday.

A dildo with vibrating settings in an obnoxiously loud color. You had said that you would throw it away immediately, the thing too big for you – your thumb didn't touch your forefinger when you held it – to consider using it but you really wanted it inside of you; you needed a cock inside of you tonight and if you couldn't have Mephisto's, you would have to take this one.

You laid it against your stomach, relishing in how heavy it felt and began to thrust your fingers inside of you in preparation. Despite how soaking wet you were, you wouldn't be able to take it without a little foreplay first. One finger was followed by a second, then by a third and when you were able to put four fingers inside of you, your other hand playing with your clit without pause and your pussy constantly creating more juice, you thought it would be enough.

You still sat up on your knees to make it easier for you and with patience and calm breaths, you were able to sink down on the length, taking it inch by inch until it was settled inside of you.

Sweat pearled down your forehead and neck and while it had first been a little uncomfortable to have it inside of you, you quickly began to feel pleasure from the weight alone. You couldn't say when you had felt so wonderfully stuffed and full, the weight of the toy pressing against your walls in a way that should not be allowed.

And all that without the vibe setting.

You knew what it felt like to have a vibrator egg inside of you but those were small in size and unable to reach the spots the dildo now did. Taking a calming breath, to still your frazzled nerves, you switched it on.

It was on the lowest setting, merely humming as it came to life and it already forced long moans out of you. Gripping it tightly, you mimicked the way of an actual cock, thrusting it in and out of you. Long and slow strokes got shorter and quicker and with it, you moved the base, making the head bump into several nerves ending in your pussy until you hit that one spot that made your walls clench.

The emotion was intense, taking over you and for that moment, your mind completely blanked. You hadn't been prepared for that and so you shot up, one hand on your heaving chest while the other still held the toy. You stared down your body in wonder before a grin appeared and you decided you wanted that again but more.

You flicked your finger against the dial, pushing the setting a lot higher and laid back down. It was good, deliciously pleasurable even, but it wasn't where you wanted it. So, you grabbed for another toy, also a vibrator, but while it was smaller, upon turning it on you also discovered that it was much stronger. Using your free hand to control it, you dialed it all the way up and pressed it to your clit.

Another moan, louder this time.

You closed your eyes, ready to let go and let yourself fall. You were still seeing your bedroom with shut lids but in your mind, you were not alone. In your mind, all of the pleasure had been brought to you by Mephisto just like he had done in the office.

Here, it wasn't a toy fucking you, racing you towards your climax but him.

“That's it, take daddy's cock like a good girl,” you envisioned him to say and if you weren't so lost in your pleasure you might have found it weird. You had never liked this kind of dirty talk, your mind unable to ignore the incestuous note under it but now, it made another wave of slick coat the dildo, dripping down its sides and onto your fingers.

The thrusting turned into pounding as every fantasy to make Mephisto do your bidding left you. The pictures shifted and he wasn't laying on top of you anymore but instead had you on his lap, bouncing on his cock while your arms were tied in front of you, pushing your tits in an impressive cleavage, and your teeth biting into a gag as pleasure wrecked you.

“Wanting to own me when you look so much better like this, dear. You know this is where you belong, don't you?”

A harsh slap rained down on your inner thigh, his fingers coming too close to your heated pussy. “Answer me.”

Though muffled, you tried your best to do his bidding, babbling how much you needed this, how much you loved it.

“Tell me are you Daddy's cock's good girl or are you its slave?”

Another slap, this time on the other thigh before he had the graciousness to slip the gag from your mouth to let you speak.

“Slave... I'm its slave. Please, let me cum!”

Tears were burning at the corners of your eyes, threatening to fall down.

“Then fuck it like you mean it.”

The third time he slapped you and it landed right on your pussy, catapulting you into your orgasm in your fantasy and in real life.

You screamed, for the first time in your sexual life you screamed your orgasm out for everyone to hear, your voice turning hoarse at the end and tipping over. Fluids gushed out of your pussy as your walls clenched so hard, it pushed the dildo out.

Your mind provided you with the last images of your fantasy. Mephisto cumming inside of you, one hand tightening around your throat while he whispered in a dark voice in your ear.

“You're all mine, slave. Don't you fucking forget that.”

You opened your eyes and stared at your ceiling. Your lungs were still fighting to get the needed oxygen into your lungs as your senses returned to you and you were getting aware that the stickiness you felt wasn't coming solely from sweat.

You reached between your thighs, and finally had the mind to turn off the wildly thrashing toys when you felt a wetness that was unlike the slick your pussy was coated when you were turned on. From the feeling of it, it rather had the smoothness of blood or urine but a quick look and sniff – after a shocking moment because it would be just like you to get your period while masturbating – proved that it hadn't the right color or acid scent to it.

You looked down and with the little light the ending day provided you, you noticed the huge wet spot you were sitting in right now and came to the only conclusion what it could be. A breathy laugh escaped you. So much to being unable to orgasm properly. Turns out that all you needed was Mephisto to cum, as in _fucking squirt_ , and the man hadn't even touched you yet.

This is why you couldn't let go of your infatuation. Your body was buzzing with arousal unlike any time before and you couldn't let go of the chance of finding out how good it felt to have sex with him. You had to know.

  


Moments like these showed you that you hated going up against a nest of demons all on your own. It was surprising but you much preferred bigger ones of a higher class if there was only one of them. At least, that way once it was dead, you were done with it and could call it a day.

Besides, a nest sounded cute. Just a group of demons, three to five, instead of close to 20 you were fighting right now and it didn't seem to stop. Whenever you had one Ghoul down, there came five more in its place.

Cursing under your breath, you put another clip in the barrel before aiming and pulling the trigger. You had half the mind to leave the bloody crystal, destroy it just as Mephisto had told you but in your years of undercover missions, you had come across this type only a handful of times and always only in theory.

They were largely considered a myth, a text with too many flowery words and divine intervention that you were close to believing it was just nice fiction. But being an Exorcist and having to deal with the supernatural, you quickly learned that every myth held some truth that could bring you an advantage and so you had studied up on them, researched and collected several theories so that when you came face to face with them now, you had no doubt that it was the crystals you had read about.

The myths praised them as gifts from the Gods as they were able to either lure them in or keep them away. In theory, it, therefore, could either be used for trapping them or for creating a spell against them, which would be great news for many towns and villages that were close to sanctuaries because divine object always meant a rise of demons. Good and bad walked hand in hand, after all.

To your misfortune, you didn't know how to turn the mechanism around and while there were certain cubes to lock sanctuaries inside that could block their powers, they were hard to craft and so they were few and far between. Currently, you had two in your possession. The one you took with you had been broken when you tried to get to the crystal, with a horde of Ghouls at your heels, and the other was in your car.

Under quiet and calm circumstances, it would be a matter of half an hour to get the other but being under constant attack, made it difficult. Not too mention that the forest, you had the crystal located in, was one big maze, which was hard as it is but along with that having very aggressive Ghouls wanting to tear you apart, you focused more on them than on the path and you were almost certain that you had taken several wrong turns.

You stumbled as one of them jumped at your back, making you fall. It was only a matter of seconds but by the time you were up again, they had circled you completely, hundreds of sharp canines snapping at you, growling ferociously.

A grim smile came on your face. This was just fucking perfect. Checking that you still had the crystal with you, you prayed to every deity you knew that you would make it out alive. With that, you abandoned any strategy, hoping that shooting your way out of here would be all you need to survive.

After that everything was just a blur of limbs. Your ears were ringing from the times you had to pull the trigger and at one point, you were hurting and bleeding in so many places that the adrenaline in your veins made you numb to it altogether.

You were moving on autopilot but after what seemed to be an eternity, you managed to work a miracle. The Ghouls had gotten low enough in number that you were able to dash through an opening and finally make it for your car.

They were still hot on your tail and you could hear their growling, no matter how fast you moved but thanks to the ever turning path of the forest, they weren't able to get closer to you, granting you a small but certain distance between what would otherwise surely be your death.

You tripped over a wayward tree root that had grown through the ground and tumbled down. Your face hit harshly the asphalt and you felt something crack when it collided but you forced yourself to move and with only a few seconds to spare, you locked the crystal in the cube.

The Ghouls were standing a few feet away from you, confused where the trace they had been following this whole time had gone to but you were too fed up and pissed off to care.

Jamming another clip into your gun, you aimed again and fired mercilessly at them. It could've been over with less wasted bullets but nothing could beat the satisfaction as you emptied your weapon and when you heard the repeated clicking, which signaled that there was no ammo left after the last Ghoul was long dead, you let yourself slip down at the side of your car.

Your breath was ragged, your vision turning hazy and your hands shook as you pulled your phone out of your pocket and dialed a number. You were immediately connected and after stating your ID were assured that the closest backup would be on its way and arrive shortly.

Adrenaline had left your system and so your phone fell to the ground, your body too exhausted to hold onto the small device any longer. It was the first time that you dared to check how badly you were injured and after detecting several flesh wounds that bleed more than they should, you hoped that the woman at the Order's phone service was right and backup would really be here shortly.

Thanks to GPS, they were able to locate your phone and by default you in a matter of minutes but by then you had long lost consciousness and were fighting an apparently losing battle.

  


It's been years since you and Hana had agreed to be each others' emergency contacts and while one would think that being an Exorcist was extremely risky and your phones were constantly ringing for this very cause, both of you had somehow avoided such a fate. Until now, at least.

No demon or life-threatening situation could've prepared her for the kind of fear she felt when she was called to come in for you. Regardless of how cautious and careful you always described her as, that all was forgotten as she floored the gas pedal and raced towards the hospital wing that was reserved for Exorcists.

However, when she arrived there, she came face to face with someone she really didn't want to see.

“What are you doing here?”

Her voice was more hostile than would've been necessary or do her any good but she couldn't care less right now. Before her, standing next to your bed as if he was a long lost friend was Mephisto Pheles.

“What a good boss should do, of course. Taking care of his subordinates.”

Hana scoffed. “You might be an Honorary Knight but you're not our boss. And you don't do any of that with the rest of us.”

Mephisto laid his head to the side and with anyone else that might have been an innocent gesture but Hana felt threatened by the display.

“Jealousy is not a beautiful feature on a woman, my dear Matsuo-san. Besides, I've done such a thing many times with the late Fujimoto-san, Okumura-san or even Kirigakure-san.”

“Yes,” she agreed, “who are all people connected to your precious project of turning the son of Satan, Rin Okumura, into your weapon. No wonder you want to make sure they're alright.”

Nothing on Mephisto's expression changed. He was still smiling at her, looking as if he was too naive to understand what she was talking about. But the mood in the room suddenly shifted, it got ice cold and Hana felt a shiver run over her body, her instincts warning her to proceed cautiously from here on.

“You need to be careful. With somebody else, words like that could've been interpreted as accusations. More so as threats. You're still so young. It would be a shame _if something would happen to you_.”

Her blood ran cold, breath going faster and she felt the need to draw her weapon or summon protective runes to her aid. All of which would have no effect compared to the demon in front of her but this was her very first reaction. She wanted to haul ass with you but before she could do anything else, a doctor walked in, looking frantic until he laid eyes on Mephisto, then his body slumped in obvious relief.

“Sir Pheles, thank God, you're here.”

Hana eyed him suspiciously, something about this ticked her off.

Mephisto laughed, “Something the matter?”

“You could say that. Several members have gotten back, all severely wounded but we don't have enough rooms to take them.”

“Now that is quite unfortunate, isn't it? How many rooms are we talking about? I was under the impression the lower floors were spacious enough to accommodate a large number of patients.”

“Generally, yes, and those who didn't need any special equipment are already stationed there, taking up every room we have left. But a lot of them were infected and need special care.”

“I see. How many more do you need?”

“The nurses and I already relocated several patients so we only need one more room,” he said and look at your unconscious form.

Neither of the men elaborated on the thought but Hana was quick to pick up on what they meant.

“Absolutely no fucking way! Look at her, she could die!”

Obviously, her vehement disagreement was distasteful for the doctor as he glared at her. “She doesn't need this room. All she needs is a lot of rest, there's nothing we can do for her here. The wounds are closed, now she needs time.”

“She's still unconscious!”

“Sir Pheles,” he sighed and turned to Mephisto as if she was an insufferable child whose intelligent was too low to comprehend his words.

“Is that all she needs? Only rest?”

Hana whipped around, furious at how this was turning out to play while the doctor nodded in glee.

“Yes! There should be no complications. The only reason why she's not awake yet is due to the exhaustion of her body.”

“You don't know that!” Hana interjected but her protest fell on deaf ears.

“I take it with the large number of patients, we have no room left?”

“None, Sir.”

“Matsuo-san,” Mephisto addressed Hana, “you live together with (L/n)-san, isn't that right?”

“What about it,” she spat out, ignoring how offended the doctor looked in Mephisto's place.

“On which floor?”

“20th.”

“Any lifts?”

“Of course not.” Her voice was strained with frustration about not understanding where he was going with this.

“That won't do. I have a personal hospital wing. I'd like to propose to bring her there. What do you say?”

The doctor thinking, he was being addressed opened his mouth but turned sour when he noticed Mephisto looking at Hana.

“Why would I agree to that?”

“I'll have several doctors on call for her. She'll be much better treated than if she would stay here. If anything, there are only benefits coming from this. That is,” he paused, fixating her with a dark gleam in his eyes, “if you trust me.”

Hana bit on her tongue. She wanted to scratch his eyes out; they both knew she didn't trust her but, and she felt vomit rise up her throat at having to admit this, he was right. Even if she took off a couple of weeks to take care of you, she didn't have the means to help you properly and should you suffer any drawbacks from your injuries, it would take up to an hour until you were in professional care again. As much as she hated it, logic proved that Mephisto was the better solution.

“I don't,” she said, ignoring another gasp from the doctor – slowly she was starting to believe, he had chosen the wrong job and should've been a professional fanboy for Mephisto instead - “but you're right. I don't have the possibilities to help her should she need medical help. However, we only do this under one circumstance.”

“Which would be?”

“I get to see her whenever I please.”

A grin appeared on Mephisto's face, the dark notions of it oblivious to Hana, and so he agreed. Another step out of the way.

  


The first thing you felt was a throbbing pain in your head and lower stomach and you shortly humored the thought that you had gotten into a bar fight again.

You opened your eyes and along with the frustration of the pain, you were also very confused when you saw the interior of a room you've never been in. Looking down at yourself, you saw several band-aids and bandages, in some places you could even see the dark discoloration of the blood seeping out from underneath.

That was when you noticed where the pain from your abdomen had come from. Under the wide dress shirt you were wearing, you saw the bandage that was wrapped around it, tighter than any of those on your arms and you would've bet your last money, that you had a much more serious injury there.

“Look who's finally awake.”

Turning to your left, you saw Hana, dressed in her Exorcist uniform, which made you even more confused, your head pounding stronger.

“Where am I? And why the fuck am I not in a hospital or at least at home?”

She opened her mouth the voice that answered your question was not feminine but one you were familiar with nonetheless. Whipping your head around, and regretting it immediately, you came face to face with Mephisto.

Your face contorted in confusion, not understanding what was going on anymore.

“Allow me to explain, (L/n)-san. A wave of severely injured colleagues came in when you were in the hospital. Exhausting the resources of it and they had already wanted to discharge you, given that your wounds weren't as serious. Now, neither Matsuo-san or I wanted to take the risk that you would need medical help but weren't able to receive it, so we decide to put you into my very own hospital wing.”

Your eyes turned into saucers and it was by pure luck that your eyeballs didn't fall out of their sockets.

Hana, misinterpreting the situation, laid a hand on your arm, carefully of your injuries. “Don't worry, I'll be here as often as I can,” her soft voice gained an angry edge as she glared at Mephisto, making you wondered on what you had missed out, “and once I'm back, I won't leave your side.”

“Where are you going?”

Again before she could answer, Mephisto interjected. “The crystal you found gave us some interesting clues. Matsuo-san will be on the team, further investigating it.”

“I'll be back before you know it, I promise,” she said, kissing your forehead and left but not before giving Mephisto the stink eye.

Raising your eyebrow, you looked at him, silently asking for an explanation.

“It looks like your friend doesn't have me in high regards.”

“No shit,” you laughed, realizing too late just who you were talking to and then clasping a hand over your mouth.

“I'm glad to see that the attack didn't make you lose your humor.” He crossed the room and only now did you notice what he was wearing.

He was dressed in what seemed to be some anime merch if the wide-eyed girls on the yukata's print were any indication. The sash of the whole thing was loosely tied and gave you a beautiful view of his chest, which was usually hidden under layers of fabric.

The familiar arousal shot through your veins but this time something else dominated it, turning your cheeks warm and in a pink color. You had never seen this site of Mephisto because you had never seen him in an unprofessional setting and knowing that you had finally managed to do that, despite the unfortunate circumstances, made you happy.

“So what happens next?”

“You will have scheduled visits by my personal doctors to prevent any infection from making you bedridden longer than you initially needed to. Once they give you the okay to leave and continue your work, your free to do so.”

Something hung in the air, a promise of 'If you want to'.

“But that could take a couple of weeks. I don't want to impose since you were forced to take me in-”

A long finger was pressed on your lips, successfully silencing you while making your cheeks heat up. Mephisto sat down next to you on the bed, your legs only separated by the fabric of the sheets and your shoulders by the fabric of your respective clothing.

“The circumstances might have not been ideal but don't fool yourself that I was forced to do anything. You should know by now that nothing can be forced upon you.”

It was clear what he meant but you couldn't help but notice the dark promise below it, his tone hinting at something much more carnal.

“Then I have to thank you again. And now it's two to one, quite an unfair score.”

He thought for a moment before he remembered what you were talking about. “Ah, yes, the massage in my office. It really was nothing.”

“But I want to thank you. Tell me what I can do?”

There was a pregnant pause, him considering your offer and you hoping you hadn't made a fool out of yourself.

“Remember what I said before you left? About you finding someone to take care of you?”

“Yes?”

“It almost looks like you're facing the same dilemma again. Your body in need of attention and yet no one here to assist you. Our solution last time seemed to have worked quite well, wouldn't you say?”

“It has. But I thought more about something I could do for you than the other way around.”

“Who's to say that taking care of you wouldn't bring me pleasure, too?”

You clenched your legs together, trying to get more friction and finding some release to the pictures your mind projected. But before you could jump on the chance you were given, he continued.

“But first you need to get better. I'm sure Matsuo-san would have my head if I were to force myself on you in your weakened state.” He was moving to leave the bed and before your brain had a say in it, your hands had shot out, clasping around his wrist and stopping him.

This might be your only chance and you weren't willing to blow it because of some flesh wounds.

“Oh?”

“Hana doesn't need to know. So, how about I prove to you that I'm not weak?”

You moved towards him, the sheets slipping from your body so that you were able to get closer without any restrictions.

He hummed, putting one hand on your torso, his fingers splayed against the shirt and you became awfully aware how different in size you were. His one hand was almost able to claim half of your upper body.

His fingers traveled downward, making your pussy twitch in anticipation but you quickly realized that he wouldn't go further than the wound of your abdomen.

“This might prove to be a hindrance.”

“It won't-”

“You're too eager, (Y/n),” he said, given you twisted emotions. On the one hand you felt like a scolded child, especially with the dark eyes he focused on you, but on the other hand, you could feel the wetness forming between your legs. “You might give a man the wrong idea.”

“What if it's the right idea?”

“Is that so? Does that mean you will leave him high and dry like you did me in the office?”

“I don't...”

He clicked his tongue. “Don't play stupid. I could smell you, you know. All of that arousal because I was helping you. What a naughty girl you are.”

You whimpered and you had to hold his shoulders so you wouldn't buckle.

“You looked so good on your knees that day, you know that? Staring at my cock with those wide eyes, licking your lips and giving me that delicious peak of your cleavage. You truly a dirty one.”

With his other hand, he used one finger to draw the seam of the dress shirt, following the fabric from your collar to the middle of your sternum and down to the first closed button, his nail resting against the skin between the valleys of your tits.

“You wanna do it again, don't you? Be a good girl for me and follow my lead?”

It wasn't what you had fantasized about in your darkest hour but you really couldn't care. You wanted him and you wanted him bad.

The finger went up again, long nail teasing your skin and raising goosebumps, pushing your chin up and making you get closer to him. His breath was ghosting over your lips, just a little bit closer and you would get to taste him.

“But you won't,” he whispered, “Least not today.”

You opened your mouth in protest but again were silenced by the finger. Mephisto got up from the bed, offering you his hand and gently leading you to the tall mirror he had in the room. He placed you in front of him so you would be able to see your full reflection.

His fingers went to the buttons, making quick work of them. He pulled the shirt down, letting it fall from your body and took in the view of you. It was properly due to where your wound was that you were standing completely bare of him; the elastic of the panties having cut into it otherwise.

He placed his hand over the bandage again, gently to not irritate it any further.

“My dear, you need to watch out more for yourself. No one has been hospitalized near as often as you. Just imagine with a little less luck, how many times Matsuo-san must've been informed.”

Your face fell, “I know. But I'm only doing my job.”

“But you're not. You could've abandoned the crystal, waited for backup and then retrieve it. Sure, would've been less shocking than this way. This is why I say you need someone to take care of you; you're too reckless and one of these days, you'll destroy yourself.”

His nose ghosted over the juncture of your neck.

“Wouldn't that be nice? Someone to rely on one, someone who will handle all that nasty stuff and someone who just knows what you want, who will make you work for it and by that allow you the sweetest reward?”

You voice came out in a breathless whisper. “And where do I find someone like that?”

“Say the word and you'll have one. Say that you're mine and I'll take care of you.”

His hands moved up, fingers grabbing your tits and you moaned obscenely in the way it felt, pleasure shooting like electricity through you, and looked, some of your flesh spilling between the gaps of his fingers, even his big hands too small to hold all of your chest.

“Ye-yes. I'm yours, all yours, Sir.”

“Good girl,” he smirked, biting into your neck, drawing blood and licking over it. “You will do as I say?”

“I will!”

“Good. I'll have you know that orgasms are otherwise earned but today, I'll give you one for free. Lay down on the bed for me, darling. Careful with your injuries.”

You did as you were told. His warning being the only thing to stop you from jumping on the bed in your eagerness.

“Push the sheets away, I wanna see you.” You balled them up on slipped them under your pillow for better comfort.

“Spread your legs, that's good, dear. Now, I want you to spread your pussy for me. Can you do that?”

Accompanied by frantic nodding, you pulled your lower lips apart, watching as you crawled closer and you soon felt his hot breath on your sensitive sex.

“I'm going to eat you out, dear, and the whole time you'll hold yourself open. The only time I wanna see those fingers move if, and only if, I told you to move them. I want you to tell me the second the strain on your body is too much. If you fail to do any of that, you'll be punished, understood?”

You nodded but Mephisto wasn't satisfied with that, so he slapped your inner thigh. Seeing the resemblance between that action and the last time you had dreamt about him slapping you, made you get soaking wet.

“Always answer me when you're given a question. The only time you're allowed not to is when you're being gagged or choking on my cock. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” you compiled and bit on your lip in order to swallow the question that was burning under your nails.

But Mephisto seemed to notice your inner turmoil. “Out with it. What's troubling you?”

“Will I get to do that? Choking on your cock, I mean.”

“Of course. Given time, and you'll do a lot more things for me. I intend to take full advantage of having you so close to me.”

He dipped his head and bit twice into each of your thighs, marking you as his before he licked one long stripe along the outer lips of your pussy, taking what was not held by you into his mouth and sucking on it before releasing them with a loud pop.

His tongue teased you without ever giving you what you wanted, thoroughly tasting your essence instead of fucking your entrance or brushing against your clit.

His finger tapped against your left hand. “Fuck yourself with that one but hold your pussy open with the other. I want slow strokes, no rushing through your orgasm. You will deny yourself of it for as long as I tell you.”

“Yes, Sir.”

With all of your wetness having been licked away by him and no lube at hand, you didn't want to go in dry with your finger. The first inch would be uncomfortable until your inner walls would be able to coat the digit but before you could do anything, Mephisto took hold of your wrist and put three of your fingers in his mouth, licking around and sucking them, soaking them in his saliva.

“Do it.”

You were sure you had never seen anything that was this hot so when he let go of your fingers, you were eager to put them into your heat but you quickly realized that it was doing more harm than good. Harm meaning, in this case, it made the itch so much worse.

Your fingers weren't long enough and only sent a bolt of pleasure into your body, feeding the ache instead of satisfying it. Whimpers and moans of his name left your mouth but he was restless in teasing you.

Your legs were shaking with the strain you put on them.

“Go faster. Yes, just like that. You're close?”

“Yes, Sir! Please, let me cum.”

Mephisto looked up at you, a dark smirk on his lips, humming against your pussy. “I wonder, you would stop cumming if I told you so? Just forbid you and you would obey, am I right?”

You whimpered and shook your head but from the slick gushing out from your entrance, you both knew that you would, in fact, do just that.

“Mh, maybe next time. Go ahead, cum for me.”

As if he had pulled a switch, you exploded, letting go and succumbing to your orgasm. While you were still fighting to calm down, Mephisto stood up again, take another bed sheet and put it over you. You watched him as he wiped your wetness from his face and licked his fingers clean of you.

“Rest a bit. We're gonna have a lot of fun.”

  


In the coming days and weeks he was very true to his words. He barely passed a chance to be close to you and despite not once having actual sex with you, he managed to rock your world unlike anyone before him, pushing to and beyond limits. It didn't matter if something had been a hard limit before, by asking you with that delicious smirk on his face, as if promising you that pushing yourself for him would be well rewarded, you found yourself enjoying more than words could explain it.

This was exactly how you had landed in this position. The doctors had come yesterday and told you that the wound on your abdomen was mostly healed, the only thing left from your encounter with the Ghouls a scar and sensitive, pinkish skin. However, just to make sure they still ordered you to take it easy and to rest a few more days. Not that you were complaining.

But ever since Mephisto had been informed of this turn, he had been less careful, directing your body and playing it as he pleased.

You were naked, as was pretty much the ordinary when it was just the two of you, and you were sitting on his lap. His legs kept your knees apart so that he had direct access to them but as much as you wanted it, that was not the part of your body he was focusing on.

A few days after him eating you out, he had told that he would make you cum from your tits alone, just from pulling and twisting them painfully and while it had turned you on, you hadn't believed a word he was saying. Unbeknownst to you, it wasn't just dirty talk that time, he was determined to push you further down and making you enjoy pain was just the next step.

His long fingers dug into the soft flesh, kneading them before letting go and slapping several times, eliciting a loud moan from you and to your shame, it wasn't from pain.

“That's the right way. Soon, you'll cum just by that. No more pleasure for you, only cumming from the pain. Do you know why?”

He pulled at your nipples, tweaking and milking you harshly. Your body thrashed around in his arms, overtaking with too many sensations and so you could only shake your head.

“Because I tell you to and look at that.” One of his hands let go and dragged through the folds of your pussy. Even without the obscene squelching sound, you could've told that you were too wet but you hadn't quite expected your juices to literally drip from his fingers as he showed them to you.

“If you really didn't like it, you wouldn't be so soaking wet, would you? My, what am I supposed to do with you?”

It was one second, in which you blanked out, too much happening for you to stay in control but at that moment, your body was speaking without your brain, allowing you to fall further than you would've ever dared.

“Break me... Sir, please break me.”

“As you wish,” he said, throwing you off him and onto the mattress before positioning himself behind you. Any thought about you getting his cock, vanished as his hands rained down on your ass, spanking you with fervor and by that, pushing you towards an all shattering orgasm.

  


It was dark around you, the leather of the blindfold cool on your heated face. The position you were in, on all fours, arms folded under you, was starting to get uncomfortable since you hadn't been able to move for a while but you didn't dare to say anything. For one because you couldn't, the gag in your mouth only allowing drool to drip from your mouth but made it impossible to form any coherent words, and second, and this was the much more important reason, you didn't want to disappoint Mephisto, your Sir.

“You're ready?”

His voice startled you but you were quick to nod. You had no idea what he would be doing. In the beginning, he had always told you what would happen and how he would go about but all of this had become redundant. It might have only been a few weeks but your infatuation, or crush, had long disappeared and in its place came trust, deeply and so you didn't need to know what he planned. You knew he would be taking care of you because he knew your body better than you did, just like he had promised.

He spread your folds and pushed something inside of you. It took you a moment but you quickly realized that it was a cock. You knew that it wasn't his, you hadn't deserved that right yet and the whirring sound only proved that. The machine came to life and the cock, the dildo moved in and out of you in varying strokes. First, slow and teasing and then hard and fast, pounding you so brutally that your body was rocked forward, but like you had been trained, you always moved back.

“There's something I have to take care off so I'll leave you alone for now,” he said and ignored your whimpered protest, “Don't worry, it won't take long.”

You heard him walk away and open the door before it suddenly stopped. “One more thing. Under no circumstances are you allowed to cum. Be a good girl.” The door fell shut and suddenly the machine changed its rhythm, favoring the pounding over the soft strokes, making it incredibly hard to resist the orgasm you already felt approaching.

You didn't know how long it was until he returned but by the time he did, you were shaking all over, the restraints being the only thing holding upright anymore. You were soaked in sweat but more than that your pussy was drenched.

He put a hand on your shoulder, making you jump forward until you settled back, reassured that it was him, that you were still safe and sound.

“Poor girl, was it too strong? Does it hurt?”

You nodded, trying to speak through the gag.

“But you're so wet. You must've liked it, too? Liked how I control your body, don't you?”

Again, you nodded, more frantically this time.

“Do you want to cum?”

Along with the nodding, now came gargled speech, desperate.

His fingers moved from your shoulder to the dip of your spine, resting between the crack of your ass and pushing his thumb underneath the pistoning dildo so it rested in the warmth of your pussy but didn't do anything to help your arousal.

The machine stopped and you mewled in protest. It might've been easier to withhold your orgasm now but you had also been forbidden all stimulation.

“You know this our last day together. Tomorrow, you'll be an Exorcist again and our initial agreement would end then. No more cumming by my hand. Of course, you can try to find someone, find a Daddy or a Mistress to take care of you but we know that it wouldn't be the same if it was me, am I right?”

He moved away completely and panic set in. You were scared of how dependent you had become of him but even more scared you were at the prospect of never getting a taste of this. You wanted more, everything and you didn't care what you had to give to get it.

Mephisto came around, untying the blindfold and before simply guiding the gag out of your mouth so you could speak. He moved his fingers against your jaw, forcing the kinks out to prevent your jaw from locking and hurting you but all you could focus on was how this action continued to pull you into his crotch, your nose pushed along the outline of his cock. His very hard cock, his hard cock that you still hadn't been allowed to touch or see. Your mouth watered and you felt your pussy gush with juices, all just at the prospect of being close to his cock.

“You want this, don't you?”

“Yes, Sir. I'm not worth it but please, let me have it.”

“Such an honest girl but that's the thing, I don't want girls on my cock, just depraved pets, sluts that can only think about this, enslaved and dependent on me. Will you do that? Will you become truly mine?”

You looked up at him eyes wide and you felt something inside of you, you hadn't for quite a while: resistance. In your hazy mind echoed a voice, you were familiar with but couldn't pinpoint.

_“He's a Demon King. Everything about him is bad.”_

But before you could further think about it, or anything really, Mephisto pulled the zipper down, pulling his cock out and let it rest on your face. The musk of him penetrated your sense, making any doubt and resistance forgotten as your whole being focused on it. His cock laid heavy against your face but you couldn't imagine anything better. You knew you were right where you belonged, you were made to worship this and so the decision was an easy one.

“What do you want, (Y/n)?”

“I want that. I wanna be your pet, your slut, whatever you want. I'm yours.”

“Forever?” He moved his hip backward, which put someone distance between you and his dick. You immediately thrashed in your restraints, making the desk you've been put on shake violently and almost tipping over. The words didn't register in your brain anymore, you only wanted this beautiful, beautiful dick in front of you.

“Yes, yes, please, I do whatever you want. Please, just let me have it-”

Mephisto forced the gag back into your mouth and in the next second, he had his cock down your throat, resting one hand against it to feel you're trying to breathe around it. You couldn't do it. You felt like suffocating, your head pounding with the lack of oxygen as you cried and choked on him.

He didn't care. You wanted his cock, you would get it the only way you deserved in a hard face-fuck, slobbering over it. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you came, the pleasure consuming all of you.

It didn't take Mephisto long to follow you, feeling your throat contract around him as you coughed violently. Despite the whole abusive act, you managed to say two words that made him believe he had chosen the right one as his new slave.

“Thank... you...”

  


Getting back into your job was a surreal experience after everything that has happened but what was straight up strange was, along with everyone avoiding you, that the cubicle that had been yours for as long as you had your current rank was taken by someone you didn't know.

Confused, you walked closer but before you had a chance to confront them, your chief poked his head out of his bigger office.

“(L/n), come here!”

You followed him inside, ignoring all the looks you've got, which for some reason were making you feel self-conscious, and were greeted with a stern face.

“What are you doing here?”

“I don't understand? I'm supposed to start working today.”

“No, you're not,” he interrupted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Sir, my injuries are healed. I can go back.”

“(L/n), you've resigned. You're not an Exorcist anymore.”

The world seemed to freeze around you, your blood pounding in your head. Noticing your shocked state, the Chief walked around his desk, pulling out your file and showing you the document that proved his words. Your eyes rushed over it but narrowed down on a piece of information, the one that had officiated the document: Mephisto.

“I'm sorry for the trouble,” you said and swiftly turned around, hurrying to get out of here and ignoring the Chief's calls for you to stay.

It was clear where your way would lead you, your feet rushing you to his office, your heart pounding in your ears as anger surged through you.

_How fucking dare he?!_

A few weeks ago, you had been sure to check that you were at your top behavior before you knocked at his door but now, you simply threw the door open and stormed inside, making the man that was sitting in front of Mephisto jump and turn to you in shock.

However, Mephisto simply kept his cool, almost as if he had expected you, bracing his chin on top of his folded hands. There was a dark look in his eyes, solely focused on you, that made you on equal parts scared and aroused.

You didn't dare to say anything, successfully making a fool out of yourself, the man looking unsure between you and Mephisto before the latter took pity on you.

“My apologies, Yamato-san, we'll have to continue this another day. It seems (Y/n) needs my assistance and would be impolite of me to make a lady wait.”

The man, Yamato, nodded, excusing himself and bowing before he left.

As soon as the door closed, the air shifted in the room and you were aware of just how imposing Mephisto could be.

“I don't remember calling you here, pet. What do you want?”

Despite the name sending electricity through your veins, it also helped you remember why you had come here, shortly forgotten due to the embarrassment of your entry.

“Why the hell did you resign me from my duty? I never signed those documents!” You yelled, slamming your hands on the desk and fighting to not whimper under his intense gaze, warning you to tread carefully.

You tried to shake the mist from your head. This was not you. You had no trouble stepping on feet or speaking your mind but there was a voice inside your head, begging you to not disappoint him, making you confused and unsure how to deal with it.

Mephisto rose from his seat and closed the distance between you. Involuntarily, you took a few steps back but his hand, curling around your neck, quickly pulling you towards him. His other hand went to your jaw, nails digging into your flesh and keeping you in a painful position.

“Watch your tone. I asked you if you wanted this, wanted to be my slave, my pet and you said yes.”

It hurt to move your jaw but you forced yourself to speak anyway. “But that wasn't serious, I just-”

The next second you were pushed against the wall, your breath escaping your lungs due to the impact and your eyes widened in shock. Your brain was on high alert, fear setting in because you had finally realized what a dangerous game you've been playing all along.

“I know. What were your exact words to Matsuo-san? You just want to climb on me and smother my neck? Wanna bite me? Kick my ass? Get me to submit to you?”

He turned you around in one swift movement, your chest being pressed too tightly into the wall and sending waves of pain through your body.

“I asked you twice and by agreeing you made a deal with a demon, you will see to it if you like it or not.”

He pressed his weight against you, the hand on the back of your head forcing you closer to the wall.

“Hana won't... let you... she'll find me,” you gasped.

“You still haven't noticed it. My, you're really made for this.”

“Noticed what?”

“Why do you think she hasn't been visiting you in all this time? She hated me and yet she left you alone with me the whole time.”

You didn't miss the past tense in his words as memories flashed back from when you first woke up, Hana promising you to visit you as often as possible and yet she hadn't done so even once.

And you hadn't even noticed...

“No...”

“Thinking about it,” he mused, “if you hadn't shown any interest in me, she would still be alive. Not rotting away in some dump where no one will find her.”

You bucked against his hold, thrashing against his body in hopes of escaping him but he was too strong, all it did was making you aware the hardness in his pants.

“You're sick. You're fucking sick,” you said, whispering through both the emotional and physical pain as tears streamed over your face. Your face was contorted in sorrow and fear for your friend.

“Possibly but more importantly, you're mine,” he used a voice that would've been arousing a few days ago but now it only made you feel disgusted.

He took hold of your wrists, holding them above your head with an ease that was terrifying. His other hand went to the buckle of your jeans, making quick work of it.

You sobbed and closed your eyes, resigning yourself to your fate, berating yourself for not seeing the danger in him sooner.

In a matter of seconds, your sex was bare to him and in a too familiar gesture, he slipped two fingers into your pussy, collecting the wetness that was unfortunately there.

“Someone else might think you're enjoying this,” he said before pulling his cock out and pushing inside of you.

Your heart shattered at that moment. Even more so when you felt your pussy gush to assist him in raping you.

“I fucked you so many times that your body can't help but react this way, isn't that right, slut?”

You didn't answer, only tried to bite your sobs down and ignoring the sickening feeling you felt whenever he bottomed out in you.

“You wonder when it was that I killed her?”

You shook your head violently. You didn't want to hear this, didn't want to have to picture her dead body when your body was so aroused because of all the triggers Mephisto pulled, triggers you had initially bared before him very willingly.

“You remember when you were hooked to the machine, not allowed to cum and I went away? That's when I did,” he said, his breath brushing your neck and you broke. Everything you had tried to hold in until now, left you in sobs and a heaving chest.

Your pussy fluttered around him, signaling your orgasm and you wanted to scream at your body.

“Picture her in your mind, you were her downfall. Because of you, she is dead, and then cum for me like the slut you are.”

As if he had pulled a switch, your body obeyed him, cumming and allowing him to do the same in you.

Mephisto pulled out of you, watching as his cum slipped from your folds and then he let go, and you fell into yourself like a marionette with severed strings. Your eyes stared widely without seeing anything as a tear slipped from you. Gone was the human you once were and in its place, he had created the doll that would be his slave.


End file.
